The adventures of a girl named Chia
by XXReachforthesunXx
Summary: Short drabbles about Chia and her life. Chapter 1: Jail. Chia doesn't get what she possibly did to Kami to deserve this! Rated T for chapters that may or may not involve cursing.


**Okay these are short little drabbles about Chia. This one is about how weird her life is, besides being half alien and all. Oh boy, I feel bad for her. I don't own DBZ, but if I did, Gohan would be a bigger character!**

* * *

Okay, I know my life is far from normal. I mean, what other six year old girl is a half alien that has to defend the Earth because the rest of Earth is too weak. So yeah, I know I'm not normal, but this is taking it to a whole new level.

Let's backtrack so I can show you what's wrong. I was just going about my business, doing my chores like Momma ordered me to. Her and Papa were going to the mall because Bulma wants us to go to a party with her.

Gohan and I already had our clothes. I was going to wear some weird kimono and Gohan was going to be dressed in a tunic. Apparently Bulma was trying to impress this old guy so he would invest in Capsule Corp. I don't get why I had to dress traditional, but that's what Bulma ordered.

So anyway while they were out, I happened to turn on the TV while I was cleaning the living room. I was halfway through a Spongebob episode when the news suddenly flashes on. Ya wanna know the headline?

**Mysterious Woman Almost Kills Girl**

The woman on the news? Yeah, it was Momma. Apparently Papa was trying to pick out a comfortable looking pair of clothes when this blonde haired bimbo approached him. She suggested wearing something that would show his muscles and even made a fuss over running her hand on his arm.

Papa was hopelessly confused, and since it's common knowledge that Papa doesn't like strangers touching him tried to back away, but where ever he went, the bimbo went to.

Then Momma suddenly launched out of nowhere and began beating the girl. The girl was screaming, and tried to get away. Momma ran to the marital arts store and grabbed two swords and chased her around the shop. Papa was still hopelessly confused, but knew enough to stay out of it.

Finally the police came barging in and tackled Momma but she beat them up to and then started trying to kill the girl again. By this time the bimbo had broken a heel, her hair was all of over her face, and she had two black eyes. I'm not even going to mention her front teeth, which were laying somewhere on the floor of the shop.

Finally Papa subdued Momma and tried to explain to the police officers that Momma was not going to kill her. She was probably going to maul her, but not kill her. The police didn't believe him and thought he was an accomplish so they tried to cuff him. Ya wanna know what he did, he broke the cuffs when he went to scratch the back of his neck!

The worst part?

They got it all on film!

The second worst part?

They figures out my Momma was Anonymous better known as Son Chichi or Princess chichi of the Ox Kingdom and with that came the realization that Papa was the infamous Son Goku.

So now there are reporters outside our house, Momma and Papa and getting reprimanded by Gohan. I am trying to shoo them away. So the happened to ring and I answered it, it was Krillin. He had been watching the news and…well ya get the point. So while we were doing all this Krillin was laughing.

He didn't care that we were being stalked. So you know what I did. I stuck my head out the window and yelled.

"Hey Krillin Chestnut lives in the middle of the ocean with the old turtle hermit Roshi!" Then I slammed the window shut.

Then Krillin was mad at me.

So now I'm stuck in my room, on the phone with Krillin as he calls me a' despicable little monster!' and listening to Gohan ground Papa and Momma. Apparently Papa's not allowed to train and Momma's not allowed to make him study or me to the chores.

Of course my parents responded with ,"Yes sir…"

Yeah my life is not normal…

But you can't say it isn't fun!

* * *

**And that's that! I can't help but feel bad for Gohan and Chia. They do not have to go through this everyday.**


End file.
